Becoming Human
by Shadow Hylian
Summary: It began the day after Hugo's exhibition was targeted by the Phantom Thieves. Late at night, and as the rain poured from the sky, a visitor came to the Yotobari mansion. Hugo x Dante Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Vampire Doll: Guilt-na-Zan is the property of Erika Kari. I do not own anything.

Summary: It began the day after Hugo's exhibition was targeted by the Phantom Thieves. Late at night, and as the rain poured from the sky, a visitor came to the Yotobari mansion. Hugo x Dante Yaoi.

Pairing: Hugo x Dante.

Shadow Hylian: This is my first attempt at a Vampire Doll fic. I Absolutely love the manga, so I thought I'd try to write a fic in this category.

This will be a yaoi fic, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Becoming Human

Chapter 1: To Become Human

'I failed to protect him...' The words echoed through my mind as I walked in the heavy rain. Images of Hugo's capture by the Phantom Theives Princess Rose still burned in my mind.

Hugo was bound by a thick black cord by the Phantom Theives, the wire cutting into his windpipe and constricting his breath as he choked and gasped for air. I was too busy obeying his orders to notice that he was in danger.

I was too late to protect him from being hurt, just like the last time...

(Flashback)

* * *

"Hugo. Hugo!" I desperately called to the figure collapsed at my feet. I crouched down beside him, gently shaking him as panic began to rise in my chest. 

Hugo was dying.

I ran my hand gently over his cheek and felt that his body was growing cold. If I didn't act soon, it would be too late. My blood could save him, I remembered as I recalled the healing properties of Stabber's blood. _'Thank God I was born a monster. Thank God my hands are swords.'_ I thought I as crossed my arms over my chest with my clenched fists pointing inwards, steeling myself for what I knew was the only was I could save Hugo's Life. _'God, Thank you. Thank God that I can die for my friend.'_ I thought as I released my swords forcefully and impaled my body by my own hands, the ends of the swords protruding out of my back. I gasped in pain, collapsing to my knees with blood gushing heavily from my wounds onto Hugo. _'This should...save him'_ I thought as my vision grew hazy with pain before Kyoeisai Yotobari arrived and sealed my soul inside a cross, effectively saving my life.

(End flashback)

* * *

Again, it was my fault that he had been in danger. In this body, I am too small to protect him...and I'm undependable... 

I paused for a moment to check that I was heading in the right direction. I had only been here once, so I wasn't sure where I was going. I stopped in front of a large, grand house. Yes, this was definitely the place, I thought as I reached up to ring the bell and waited for an answer.

* * *

Vincent woke when he heard the bell ring from his sleeping perch on the ground floor and fell from the stick, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. Quickly, he got to his feet and went to answer the door, wondering who was calling at such an hour. 

"Master Dante?" Vincent spoke, surprised as to why the Stabber would show up unexpectedly in the middle of the night. "Where's Master Mariya?" he asked.

"I've come here on my own." Dante replied. " I need to speak to Kyoji Yotobari."

"You're here to see Master Kyoji?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, he may be the only one who can help me." Dante spoke, "I want to regain my human body."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vincent had woken Kyoji along with Guilt-na and they moved into the sitting room. 

"What do you mean you want to regain your human body?" Kyoji asked, "Your human body died when you sacrificed your life for Master Mariya. You only survived because my ancestor, Kyoeisai sealed your soul inside a cross before you died. You won't be able to regain your true flesh body." he spoke, not unkindly, which Guilt-na pointed out to be a first.

"I know." Dante mumbled, looking down at his hands, "But is there a way to restore me to my adult form?" he asked sadly.

"Sorcery isn't my field of expertise, I'm afraid." Kyoji replied. "Plus there is the problem of your wax body. You're not just wax doll with a soul bound to it like Guilt-na, you came to life as Mariya completed you. You are somewhere between a living doll and a human with wax skin because you are able to release and retract your swords. If I tried to alter your body with magic, I might disrupt the binding of your soul the wax doll."

"Hey, What about Kyoichi?" Guilt-na spoke up. "When my wax body shrunk, he was able to age my body into adult form, but when he tried to increase my height, I ended up breaking the roof..."

"Hmm...well it is true that my idiot brother is more adept at sorcery than I." Kyoji reasoned, "Vincent, call Kyoichi and tell him to come over at once."

* * *

Shadow Hylian: Feedback would be very much appreciated, so review please. 


End file.
